Jealousy
by Offin
Summary: One shot: Yuuri just couldn't put his finger on why it disturbed him so much that Conrad was working for Dai Cimaron. Yuuri X Conrad, Wolfram X Yuuri


Yuuri just couldn't put his finger on why it disturbed him so much that Conrad was working for Dai Cimaron.

Sure- the main reasons were there.. ' _Conrad should be on my side!'_ and, ' _Conrad isn't the enemy!'_ and _'Why isn't he home, playing baseball with me?'_

But there was something else- something really got to Yuuri and made his blood boil when he thought of Conrad calling Belar 'Your Majesty.'

Perhaps- it was when he first saw them together- at least, that's the first time he could remember feeling like this. The memory was hazy- he remembered that whatever it was- it left him reeling.

Belar had been sitting on his temporary throne at the award ceremony for the winners of the Fighter's Tournament- and Conrad.. was standing beside him, dressed in white and gold.

Those colors looked good on him- but to Yuuri- they were hideous, he desperately missed Conrad's traditional tan uniform and seeing him dressed in Dai Cimaron's colors.. it _hurt._

Deep in his heart he knew there was just no way that Conrad- the man who named him and looked after him all this time.. could possibly betray him- but he couldn't help but be hurt by the man's recent actions and words.

But then- during the ceremony- he had almost lost his composure.. Murata told him later that he had to reel Yuuri in, because Yuuri was on the brink of 'Going Maoh' as he called it..

But _why?_

He tried to remember, and it came back to him in bits and pieces- he remembered that Belar had stood to leave the ceremony- and had turned whisper something in Conrad's ear- Conrad had nodded and then instead of Belar walking ahead of Conrad, like he usually did with Yuuri.. Belar had walked behind Conrad- and his hand.. his _hand.._

Yuuri noticed his own hand was shaking- making his fork clatter against his dinner plate, when he caught Wolfram's eyes across the table.

Oh- _Oohh.._ that _**bastard!**_

Yuuri felt a wave of anger and nausea hit him- he wasn't hungry anymore as he set his fork down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yuuri- what's the matter..?" Wolfram asked, his hand reaching out to touch Yuuri's shaking one.

"It's nothing.. I just- I promise I'm okay." Yuuri finished, he couldn't admit it to Wolfram.. the blond prince probably wouldn't understand.. or he would understand and that would be even worse.

 _Now_ he remembered exactly what made him want to 'seek justice' upon Belar- what made him so upset..

Belar had comfortably rested his large palm on Conrad's lower back- Yuuri remembered watching it snake its way around Conrad's waist as they walked, and the stance that disgusting man took- how close he walked with Conrad- it could only mean one thing and it made Yuuri want to scream.

Belar liked Conrad- he _really_ liked Conrad and Yuuri couldn't stand the idea. It filled him with disgust, hatred and most of all- jealousy.

Jealousy- which meant.. he probably also liked Conrad- this wasn't too shocking to Yuuri but just.. enraging.

That horrible person was probably- touching Conrad- who knew how often and _where?_

 _"Yuuri.."_ Wolfram's eyes were studying him, so Yuuri closed his. "Please tell me what's wrong- you're shaking."

Crap- he couldn't just brush this off.. Wolfram was just too damn persistent.

"It's okay- it's just- I think Belar is.. mistreating Conrad..?" Yuuri was bad at lying so he tried to stick as close to the truth as possible.

Wolfram looked thoughtful, "How so- did you see any bruises? Weller didn't have any black eyes- I think he can take care of himself."

"Y-yeah.. no.. I just.. have a feeling." he sighed, and Wolfram frowned.

 _Did Yuuri think he was stupid?_

Just the thought of Belar _possibly_ mistreating Conrad and he starts shaking?

Wolfram sighed to himself.

All Yuuri did was talk about Conrad- awake, asleep, always.

Not to mention the Fighter's Ceremony- only a week ago Yuuri almost transformed into the Maoh when he saw Conrad and Belar simply leave together.. it _hurt._

Wolfram shamefully hoped that Yuuri would act the same way if _he_ was the one walking off with another man.

"It's nothing- I'm.. sure he's fine." Yuuri said and then stood, "I'm going to go lay down, okay? I don't feel too well.. nothing major just- a headache."

"Alright.." Wolfram said numbly, building a lie in his head to tell Gunter later as to why Yuuri wasn't eating meals with them or outside, playing with Greta.

It was a beautiful day, after all.

Wolfram watched Yuuri go, he knew the truth of course, his fiancé was heartbroken- and possibly something he didn't think Yuuri could be- jealous.

True jealousy- petty jealousy- a jealousy mixed with hatred.

Wolfram would know- he often felt the same about Yuuri, but Yuuri wasn't feeling jealous about him..

Yuuri was feeling jealous over Conrad.

Wolfram set his fork down- appetite gone. He too, felt like he needed to lay down.


End file.
